


Моральный вакуум /  Moral Vacuum

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!-ish Minister, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Illustrated, Illustration, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, POV Alternating, Time-line: The Skeleton in the Cupboard ep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Хамфри ценит свою работу превыше всего.Альтернативный взгляд на развитие событий (и концовку) эпизода «The Skeleton in the Cupboard».Ch. 2 — illustration
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> фик 2016 года, мой первый эксперимент с dark!AU.  
> Трёхчастная структура повествования со сменой POV персонажей;  
> Тотальный ООС персонажей (dark!министр) и дабкон (секс по принуждению/расчёту. Без дополнительных сопутствующих мудачеств, но кмк и этого достаточно, чтобы сквикнуть)

***

_(Арнольд)_

У Хамфри в последнее время на редкость бледный вид.  
Оно и понятно — учитывая обстоятельства. Когда Фрэнк третьего дня спросил моего мнения о публикации в «Дэйли Мэйл», мне показалось, Хамфри вот-вот лишится чувств.  
Он, похоже, не догадывается, что мне известна вся предыстория его страданий.  
Глупый мальчик! Будто я не помню, как в 1964-м он был готов практически на всё, чтобы перевестись из министерства по делам Шотландии ко мне в МАД.  
Сложить два и два — и запросить в архиве его _Curriculum vitae_ тех лет с контрактами, которые он вёл, было минутным делом.  
Я всё жду, хватит ли у него смелости признаться? Я ведь умею быть снисходительным и проявлять милосердие. И разве мне не случалось спасать его раньше?  
Нас считают друзьями — по праву, пожалуй…  
Так что, когда Хамфри закончит предаваться панике и поймёт, что у него нет другого выхода, кроме как довериться мне, я — так уж и быть — приду ему на помощь: ведь, в сущности, мне это ничего не стоит.  
Если он расскажет сам.  
Иначе…

***

_(Хамфри)_

Если бы только дорогой Арнольд не был такой бессердечной скотиной!  
В каких выражениях он обсуждал вчера с Фрэнком за полуденной чашкой чая злосчастную статью в утренней _ДМ_!  
На его содействие можно не рассчитывать, это ясно. Признаться ему после всего, что я слышал, было бы если не безумием, то — по меньшей мере — наивностью.  
Увы, он не поможет. Никто не поможет. Я мог предсказать, что так будет ещё двадцать лет назад!

***

_(Джим)_

Наконец-то настал час расплаты (немногим больше часа, на самом-то деле) для моего постоянного секретаря сэра Хамфри «что-чёрт-возьми-он-о-себе-возомнил» Эплби.  
Вообще-то, посмотреть, как журналисты смешают его имя с грязью за незаметную ошибку, которую он допустил в юридическом документе больше двух десятков лет назад, тоже было бы неплохо…  
Они бы _очень_ постарались довести дело до суда, даю руку на отсечение. Но, почти наверняка, кое-кто бы им в итоге этого не позволил (у Хамфри в приятелях, насколько мне известно, председатель движения за Свободу Информации — очень удобно, если нужно приструнить прессу).  
И всё-таки вряд ли дело удалось бы замять быстро и вообще без последствий для его репутации. Готов поспорить на что угодно, сэра Хамфри быстренько убедили бы (ещё вчера его лояльные и понимающие коллеги) досрочно покинуть свой пост…  
Видимо, поэтому Хамфри и пришёл за помощью ко мне — к человеку, которого он чаще считал своим врагом, чем союзником.  
Мы заключили (неофициальное и сугубо секретное, естественно) соглашение. _Quid pro quo_ , — по его собственному выражению.  
Хамфри убедил меня перестать откровенничать с главным редактором _ДМ_ , а также «потерять» несколько листов из запрошенных им для журналистского расследования архивных документов правительства.  
Я же убедил моего заносчивого сэра Хамфри…  
В общем, говоря прямо, он — не слишком охотно — но всё же согласился лечь со мной в постель… где я отодрал его в лживую, упрямую, гордую задницу так, как его, думаю, не драли с Оксфордских времён (поговаривают, именно в Оксфорде началась его близкая дружба с нынешним Секретарём кабинета министров: очень, очень близкая дружба...).  
И, чёрт меня побери, если этот вечер не стоил каждого фунта стерлингов из тех сорока миллионов, которых казна лишилась по вине сэра Хамфри!  
Не знаю уж, как у него это получается, но он выглядел обыденно заносчивым даже деля со мной постель.  
Даже кутаясь в свой дурацкий лиловый халат после.  
— Это значит, что я прощён… господин министр, — обратился он ко мне так же официально и бесстрастно, как делал это в офисе.  
Я обещал ему полностью забыть тревожащую его историю и собирался обещание сдержать.  
Что не помешало мне поддеть его напоследок:  
— Хм… Да, Хамфри… Вероятно… — неуверенно и как бы размышляя вслух ответил я. — Думаю, да. В смысле, более или менее…  
— Ах вы _думаете_ ? — злобно воскликнул он таким тоном, будто сомневался в моей способности на эту деятельность в принципе. Я только улыбнулся: наконец-то он отбросил притворную невозмутимость.  
Секунд десять тишина стояла просто оглушительная. Потом мой секретарь попытался справиться с собой и ответить на мою безмятежную улыбку. Не слишком успешно.  
— Очень хорошо… господин министр, — процедил он, сверля меня ненавидящим взглядом и снова стаскивая с плеч шёлк халата. — Сделаем это ещё раз, чтобы вы обрели абсолютную уверенность…  
Тут уж я сказал ему, чтобы он не утруждал себя, что условия нашего негласного уговора: один акт за 40 000 000 £ — остались в силе.  
— Или вы предлагаете второй раунд, потому что вошли во вкус, а, Хамфри? — добавил я скорее из озорства, чем из желания ещё больше задеть его (всё-таки я позаботился не только о своём удовольствии и при случае был бы не против повторить — при должной инициативе с его стороны), и тут же понял, что этого, последнего унижения Хамфри Эплби мне никогда не забудет и теперь предпримет всё возможное, чтобы убрать меня с глаз долой поскорее и подальше.  
Как бы там ни было, я даже не собираюсь усложнять ему задачу: в понедельник утром моему дорогому (в смысле цены) постоянному секретарю предстоит узнать, что я слагаю с себя обязанности Министра административных дел и уезжаю трудиться на благо Европейского Идеала в столицу ЕС.  
Не удивлюсь, если в будущем мы увидимся разве что по воле редкого случая.

***

_________________________  
_Примечания:_

лат. Quid pro quo — «то за это». Фразеологизм, обычно используемый в английском языке в значении «услуга за услугу» [вики].

Curriculum vitae — Термины CV и резюме в России часто применяются как полные синонимы и обозначают документ, который соискатель предоставляет потенциальному работодателю, выставляя свою кандидатуру на открытую вакансию. В других странах CV и резюме могут означать различные документы. Главное отличие — CV содержит подробную информацию о кандидате и может занимать с десяток страниц формата A4. (wiki)


	2. Bonus: illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.N.S.  
> *the skeleton in the cupboard* time line  
> one-night stand (actually more like two-nights stand... or even more??)  
> OOC (evil Jim and rather submissive Humphrey) + dubcon-ish plot ( though may be it's not dubcon buuuut one of the OTP bedroom roleplay)

http://fav.me/d9opbfd

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> Мне всё-таки было жалко делать мудаковатым положительного персонажа, так что я вернулась к забористым дарковым сюжетам, только когда догадалась переизобрести канонного фонового персонажа для этой цели (см. «Дамоклов меч»)...


End file.
